freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Events
Despite the game appearing to be about malfunctioning animatronics, the game's creator has confirmed that the Pizzeria is "haunted", but the story is hidden within the game and Phone Guy is merely misleading the player with his own interpretations of events, or those passed down from management. Where is the story located? The game does not actively tell the player the backstory behind the apparently "malfunctioning" animatronics. Instead, the story is revealed through newspaper clippings that randomly appear on the wall in the East Hall Corner (Camera 4B). Normally, this sign is a health and safety notice, with information such as no running, no yelling and don't touch Freddy. News articles replace this safety sign at random and can appear on any night. Although the text is small, it is readable if one takes a screen capture of the game and zooms in. The Actual Story Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was a popular restaurant. However, it has fallen on hard times and will be closed entirely by the end of the year. A man dressed in a Fazbear costume once lured two children into the backstage area of the Restaurant. The incident later escalated to five children. The killer, who remains unnamed, was captured, but the children's bodies were never found. The restaurant has been sanctioned by the American Health Department over numerous reports and concerns over sanitation, the mascots in particular. This, along with the missing children and possibly The Bite of '87, have driven the restaurant to shut down, as potential buyers do not want to be associated with its now tainted reputation. The mascots, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy, have been reported to smell particularly foul. On the first night, Phone Guy mentions their lack of a bath in 20+ years of service, attesting to their stench. A concerned parent likened the mascots to "reanmated carcasses", with mucus and blood in and around their eyes and mouths. The murder victims' bodies having never been found, suggest that they were stuffed inside the animatronics and left to rot over the coming years, and that the children now haunt the characters themselves, seeking revenge against their killer. As there are five mascots to appear in game (if you include Golden Freddy), this matches up with five missing children. It has also been revealed via a glitch in the game, viewable here, that the screams the animatronics produce sound eerily like recorded screams from an actual child. However, the audio is clippd, giving the scream a distorted and slightly mechanical sound. This is only theoretical, as the scream could be just be an actual robotic screech and not a child screaming. The mascots are shown to have successfully captured hone Guy. As the mascots also come after Mike Schmidt, the killer was most likely a former security guard. The fact that the previous killer had access to costumes as well as backstage solidifies this. Given the original killer had stuffed the children into the animatronics and was wearing a Fazbear suit himself, the player's death - being forcefully shoved inside a Fazbear costume - can be seen as an homage to the original killer's modus perandi. There is also speculation about a more complicated and twisted version of the plot, due to the phone message heard during theThe 5th Night5th night of gameplay. (For the message and its reversed version, click here.) Relation to the Bite of '87 It is unclear if The Bite of '87 wa caused by a haunted animatronic or if an animatronic merely malfunctioned. Given that the restaurant is being closed within the year, it suggests that the missing children and foul odor were more recent. The bite allegedly happened 27 years ago, in 1987, so it my be unrelated to the plot at large (assuming the game takes place in 2014, which is unknown, since no date is ever given). It's worth noting that the check Mike Schmid receives at the end of the game is date 11-13-xx. Assuming the gam begins on a Monday and ends on a Friday, the gam could take place in the year 1992, 1998, or 2009. November 13th of 1987 was also a Friday. Category:Plot